1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic atomizing device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an electrostatic atomizing device that generates a charged microparticle liquid by electrostatically atomizing a liquid held on a discharge electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electrostatic atomizing device, corona discharge is caused in a state where a liquid is held on a discharge electrode, and the liquid is electrostatically atomized by energy of the corona discharge, as described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-67738. In this way, a charged microparticle liquid containing radicals is generated.
Regarding an electrostatic atomizing device, there are demands for an increase in generated amount of radicals and for suppression of occurrence of ozone. It is, however, difficult for the conventional electrostatic atomizing device to meet both of these two demands.